parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Emerald Z: Resurrection of M
Chaos Emerald Z: Resurrection of M is a parody of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of F Plot Peace has returned to Mushroom Kingdom following the battle with God of Space Palkia in the previous movie. With their power dwindling due to the absence of their leader, the remnants of Mewtwo's army are led by an pokemon named Lucario, who decides to revive their master. He then sets off to Earth with one other minion, Riolu, where they convince Meowth, Jessie, and James, who have collected the Chaos Emeralds to let them summon The Master Hand instead. As The Master Hand is unable to fully revive Mewtwo, he brings him back to life in pieces, and his minions put him together using their advanced technology. As soon as Mewtwo's body is regenerated, he emerges and announces to his soldiers that he will not be satisfied until Mario and Future Silver have both been killed. Riolu suggest to Mewtwo that he should just ignore Mario and the others. Mewtwo, irritated, kills Riolu with a Shadow Ball. Lucario informs Frieza that Mario's power has surpassed that of even Kirby, which is far more than Mewtwo could have ever imagined. But due to him being a prodigy, Mewtwo states that through several months of serious training, he will be able to unlock his dormant power and would be able to wipe out Mario in the blink of an eye. Pit travels to earth to warn Amy Rose that Mewtwo is approaching. In response, Amy gathers the Z Fighters in order to fight him. Luigi doesn't tell Koopa and Silver about the fight, because he feels they might do something rash. Yoshi and Waluigi (who sensed Mewtwo's revival earlier) are asked by Wario to stay away from the fight as he fears that Mewtwo's new power may be too dangerous for them to handle. Kirby is also absent, for he is in a deep sleep. Mario and Sonic are training on Palkia's planet with Dialga, unaware that Mewtwo has been revived. Luigi, Bowser, Wario, Pit, Toad, and Donkey Kong clash with an army of at least a thousand of Mewtwo's soldiers, led by Mega Lucario. Mewtwo's power in his first form is said to be in a different league than the Z Fighters present on Earth, for he was able to knock out Luigi with a single blast. Amy's message eventually reaches Dilga, and Mario and Sonic travel back to earth to fight Mewtwo. Dialga and Palkia join them in order to eat a strawberry-flavored dessert Amy has prepared for them. Mario fights Mewtwo in his new "White Tanooki" state and Mewtwo cannot win in his normal form at full power. Then Mewtwo transforms into a new "Mega" form. Mario ultimately gains the upper hand, but he is blasted in the chest by Lucario. Mewtwo stands over the incapacitated Mario and offers Sonic a chance to kill Mario for him in exchange for his own life. Sonic refuses and transforms into "Hyper Sonic", much to Frieza's shock. Sonic tells Toad to revive Mario with a Mushroom. As the latter moves to do so, Mewtwo attacks him, but Sonic intercepts and deflects Mewtwo's attack towards Lucario, which kills him. Sonic attacks Mewtwo, eventually causing him to revert back to normal form, who then realizes that he cannot win. Mewtwo decides to destroy the planet, killing Sonic in the process. Earth is destroyed, but Dialga creates a bubble around a small piece of rock to protect himself, Palkia, Amy, Toad, Luigi, Mario, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Wario and Pit. While Amy despairs, Mario expresses his regret that he didn't kill Mewtwo when he had the chance. Palkia tells him that he has the power to set back time but only three minutes earlier. He does so, and they arrive back right before Mewtwo destroys the planet. Mario immediately attacks with a God Fireball and kills Mewtwo. Once Mewtwo returns to Hell, he is mocked by the Miis, who greet him back home. Characters * Mario - Goku * Sonic - Vegeta * Luigi - Gohan * Bowser - Piccolo * Toad - Krillin * Wario - Tein Shinhan * Amy Rose - Bulma * Donkey Kong - Master Roshi * Pit - Jaco * Mewtwo - Frieza * Lucario - Sorbet * Palkia - Bills * Dialga - Whis * Silver - Trunks * Koopa - Goten * Yoshi - Yamcha * Kirby - Majin Boo * Waluigi - Chiaotzu * Riolu - Tagoma * Meowth - Pilaf * Jessie - Mai * James - Shu * Mega Lucario - Shisami * Master Hand - Shenron * Miis - Angels of Hell Category:Paulodejesus18 Category:Dragon Ball Z Movies Spoofs